Great Balls of Fire!
by donumah36
Summary: I don't remember who I was, what I did, and how I got here. I didn't ask to be put inside the body of the main character. But I'm going to fix everything, no matter the cost. I'm all fired up now! Self-Insert. (Also posting on Spacebattles)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**July 7, X777**

Ugh, first time experiencing a headache. I slowly get up from where I'm laying down only to realize... this isn't my room.

I was on the grass.

Did one someone prank me or something? This has to be a prank.

I... don't remember that tree there and I don't think my house is anywhere near here.

Am I tripping? Why is the world bigger than I am? I looked down.

Oh, I'm short. Like really short. Also there's a weird looking scarf wrapped around my neck.

I don't remember owning a scarf like this.

**"HELLO?"** I yelled.

Woah, okay now I know I'm not in my body, because that is not my voice.

I guess I should explore and find out where I am.

* * *

So, after hours of walking because of course I had no money to take a train, I found out that I was in the Fairy Tail universe of all places.

How did I find out? Well thanks to my somewhat enhanced senses, I overheard someone talking Fairy Tail and something about the Kingdom of Fiore.

Oh, by the way I figured out who I was.

I'm Natsu Dragneel. How? Well it's simple, because who else has a scaly looking scarf?

It could've been Elfman, Gray, or even dare I say it one of Levy's fanboys, but no it had to be Natsu.

I mean don't get me wrong, Natsu is cool but there's reasons why I don't wanna be him.

He's Zeref's most powerful demon, he's hotheaded (literally), dense, oh and he has motion sickness.

Well, it could've been worse. I could've been reincarnated as a goddamn exceed.

I'm thinking whether or not I should join Fairy Tail.

I mean I'm Natsu but that doesn't mean I'm him. He had a life and I just took it from him.

May he Rest In Peace, wherever he is.

He might not even be dead, maybe he and I switched places and he's ruining my life right now, acting like an idiot and about to get killed.

The possibilities are endless.

Anyways back on track, Should I join Fairy Tail?

There's no way in hell that I'm gonna join a Dark Guild. Nope, nope, nope. Don't want the Magic Council on my ass.

I guess I should join Fairy Tail.

I could prevent lots of stuff, like Lisanna's 'death'., and... make Gray my friend?

I mean, I don't want to start a rivalry like Natsu did in the series, because I don't want us fighting over some stupid shit, then have Erza knock us out with her almighty iron fist.

Another mental note, I've gotta start training this body ASAP.

* * *

As I'm walking across the town, completely lost in my thoughts, I run into a short old man.

He turns around and flashes a smile. He's wearing something on his head that looks like a beanie, dressed in bright colours, and he's holding a sign with a smiley face on it.

"Hey, what's your name boy?" He asked me.

"Natsu Dragneel." I replied.

He smiled. "Makarov. Makarov Dreyar."

Oh, him. That's why he's familiar. He's Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

"Uh, Mr. Dreyar, what's the date today?"

"July 7, X777."

**Feel free to review and comment what you think about it. Any criticism is okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

X777!? It's the day the dragons left, well didn't leave but went into the bodies of the dragon slayers.

Also the day, Lucy's mother died. Rest in Peace. If only we didn't get seperated from the Eclipse Gate.

So about 7 years until canon and... that timeskip event.

I don't know how I'm supposed to prevent that, I'm not even sure I could because Acnologia's strong as fuck, well until Natsu beat him through bullshit means.

Will things still be the same if I change a few things? Probably not.

If I save Lisanna, will Edolas still happen? Same with Wendy.

So many questions unanswered.

I shouldn't even be worried about that, I have 7 more years.

Just take it easy, one step at a time.

* * *

After a decent amount of walking, we finally reached the guild hall.

I looked up.

It's huge, no it's gigantic. Well, from my perspective.

But seriously, I wonder how much money Mavis had in her budget to build this. Must've taken a long time as well.

"Here we are my boy. This is Fairy Tail. This will be your new home as well." Makarov said pushing the door open.

As I stepped foot inside, I was met with loud sounds from inside the guild hall. Laughter, conversations, and even fights, I could hear them perfectly.

I recognized a bunch of characters as well; Gray, the guy who smokes from a pipe, Erza, and the blonde haired douche with a scar on his eye. I know their names, I just like to make fun of them.

"I'm back, you brats, and I brought a guest so you better be on your best behaviour." Makarov announced.

Everyone turned to look at me.

Silence. It was so quiet, I swear I heard a pin drop from the other side of the room. Well, at least until someone managed to break the silence.

"Who's the kid?" A random asked.

"Don't know." Someone answered.

"Why is his hair pink?"

"Is it natural?"

I ignored any further questions and just looked in awe at the sight of Fairy Tail inside.

This is where bonds are made, where the strongest team will be made in 7 years.

It's my home as well, till the day I die.

* * *

"Hey, Makarov, I'm gonna check this place out if that's all right with you." I said.

"Sure, just don't go up to the second floor, only high-ranked people of the guild are allowed up there." He said as he drank from his mug which smelled like similar to alcohol.

I nodded and started wandering around the guild hall looking around.

I saw the request board which had a ton of requests, No wonder why Nab didn't pick a job, there's so many!

I walked around the bar area where a waitress gave me a warm bread roll for free.

After eating it, I continued my walk to a table full of people.

I saw Gray sitting down talking to a girl who wearing a yellow dress and had brown hair in a ponytail.

I recognized her as Cana. She glanced at me like she was worried or something.

Gray turned as if he was angry at me or something was stuck up his ass.

"What's the matter with you?" He growled at me.

Come on dude, I know you're still pissed about what happened to Ur, doesn't mean you have to act like an asshole.

I mean I understand what he's going through. Any person who lost their family to demons would want revenge. I already know what happened to Deliora but I'm not going to tell him that.

And of course his clothes are gone... somehow.

"Your clothes are gone." I deadpanned.

He looked down and yelped, "Aw man!"

Seriously? Was I the only one who noticed?

I left the scene, and continued to explore only to run into another person.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." I looked up to see Erza Scarlet in front of me, "I'm Erza."

"Natsu Dragneel." I replied.

"So Natsu what made you come to Fairy Tail?" Cana asked.

"I want to be a mage and make friends." I answered.

In the manga, people doubted Natsu when he said he was raised by a dragon. I'm not going to tell them about Igneel unless they ask themselves.

"Well, I'll be your friend." Erza replied.

"Me too." Cana said, then she asked, "What kinda magic do you use?"

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." I replied.

"Woah, what kinda magic is that?"

"It has the power to slay dragons, it's a rare type of magic though."

Once I said that, everyone started asking me different questions which I answered willingly.

Then, Gray walked over to me, "Prove that you use dragon slayer magic."

"Make me."

He tried to attack me, only to be punched by Erza into a wall.

"Gray. No fighting." She glared at him, then turned to me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said.

"No problem."

* * *

"So where do you want your guild mark?" Makarov asked me, once everyone had went back to what they were doing.

"I'll have it on my right shoulder in red."

He stamped it and I looked at it in awe, it was the same exact place Natsu got his guild mark.

Wow, I'm now a member of Fairy Tail. Cool.

"So, Natsu. How do you like the guild so far?" Makarov asked me.

"I think it's great." I don't know what else to say.

"Glad to hear that. By the way, do you have a place to stay?"

...shit.

* * *

6 months later... wow.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. To be honest, I didn't really know where to go after this chapter, I just kinda lost inspiration. But after reading a bunch of fanfics and rewatching the show, I got back into it.

As always, any criticism is welcome.


End file.
